Chained Memories
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: A chain letter sends Mitchie a flood of memories. Smitchie! Let me know if you want a Naitlyn. This is a two-shot with a bonus chapter featuring the chain letters that inspired me. This is my favourite story of those that I have written.
1. The nine

**Just an idea from 2 chain letters. Smitchie all the way!! I might do a Naitlyn one. The memories are in first person.**

It was noon and she was about to make lunch. Figuring she'd be really quick, Mitchie checked her e-mails since she had neglected to in the last few weeks.

The inbox was packed with junk mail, spam and pointless chain letters. Mitchie was about to delete them all when one caught her eye.

'Is he totally into you?'

It was from Caitlyn. Mitchie didn't normally read junk like that but figured she'd give it a try.

With a quick gesture, Mitchie was reading the long chain letter.

**1. He calls for no reason.**

I was working at the retail store. It was a job I applied for on a whim after Camp Rock and figured it be better than any job I had ever had before. I was wrong.

I spent the days unloading and loading boxes and even taking inventory. I was doing just that when my cell rang.

Struggling to put the heavy box I had down before the caller hung up, I answered breathless.

"Hello?"

"Hey!"

I knew instantly it was him.

"Hey, Shane! What's up?"

"Nothing…I just…"He trailed off.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I insisted. He would occasionally be a baby and not tell me anything.

"Nothing. It's stupid."

I rolled my eyes frustrated, "Well, Shane, if you aren't going to tell me, I'll hang up. I have a ton of boxes and inventory and…"

He sighed, "I won't keep you waiting. It's just…I called because I needed to hear your voice."

I couldn't help but smile

**2. He's always on time….If he's late, it's only by a hair.**

I was running around the house. I had a date with Shane at 8. I glanced at the clock and cursed loudly. It was ten to.

I was finished getting dressed and was about the put on make-up when the doorbell rang. I opened the door smiling, there he was and it was--8:01

**3. He listens to your every word.**

It was our very first date and we went out to a quaint little restaurant that not many people knew about.

But unfortunately, a few too many knew about it. While we were eating, we talked about various subjects. I don't know how he heard a word I said. There was a family with screaming kids beside us. But, somehow, the whole time he eyes were glued to mine and he was smiling warmly as we chatted. He didn't fidget or play with anything.

By the end of the date, I was sure he had only heard some of what I said. We got in the vehicle.

"I learned a lot about you tonight," he said, surprising me, "But the one part of our conversation that's stuck in my head is a little fact, that shouldn't mean much."

"So, why is stuck in your head?"

"Because it matters to me."

"Well, Shane, what is it?"

"The fact that I'm your first kiss."

I was confused I hadn't kissed him ye—

He cut my thoughts of…and gave me the best kiss of my life.

**4. His friends know all about you.**

It was the night before my 20th birthday and Shane had decided to invite me for an early birthday dinner. It was at his apartment, well more like the one Connect 3 shared.

I walked in greeted with the aroma of Mexican Food.

I turned to Shane, "You made Mexican food?"

He laughed, "Only the simple stuff. Tacos and Burritos."

"Fine with me."

"Actually," he admitted guiltily, "Nate and Jason remembered that it was your favourite. They suggested it. I forgot until they did."

"That's okay." I said, kissing his pout away.

When we were eating, I was surprised, and a little afraid, to hear about how much they knew about me.

"So, Mitchie? Shane tells us you work in retail…at Warehouse One." Nate said, once again talking about business.

"Yeah, well, it's better than my other jobs, no matter how stressful."

"He also tells us you don't drive."

"That's right. I can, but don't. I have a license and everything. I just don't have a car."

The night continued and I was amazed that every fact they asked about began with 'Shane says' and ended with something correct.

He talks about me so much that all of Connect 3 knows my life story…almost.

**5. He asks for your opinion.**

"Hey, Mitchie!" He called.

"What?"

"Come here."

I sighed. We had been in the same shoe store for hours. He was worse than a girl. I walked over to where he was. In his hands were two pairs of shoes that looked identical except for a few decorations and markings.

"What?" I sighed.

"Which ones?"

"Aren't they the same?"

He laughed.

"No, silly Mitchie. They aren't. These ones," he said, gesturing to the pair in his left, "Are black with checkered stars while the others are black with checkered asterixs!"

"Which are almost they same." I stated.

"Almost but aren't"

I laughed at his logic, "Why do you want me to decide?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I don't need you to help in every decision in my life but I want you to help with most. Besides, to insure a man's safety the woman should get first choice." He said proudly.

"Smart man."

"So? Which ones?"

"Um….stars."

"I was leaning towards those."

I laughed. He'd agree with any decision I made.

**6. He's nice to your friends.**

He met Sierra when we first when out. I introduced him to other friends but it was a quick thing.

"Do you want to ask any of your friends to go with us or have a night for two?" He asked.

"Well, who should we ask? Sierra might come? I can't think of anyone else."

"Well, I met them once. There's Tiffany, Stephani, Maddy, Jamie, Connor, Caleb, Kirsten, Philip…"

"Alright! Enough! Enough!"

We asked Sierra who came with us to the dance club. When we got there, couples bombarded the dance floor. Leaving Sierra with Shane and I, another couple.

I suggested dancing to Shane who grabbed both my and Sierra's hand, pulling us out to his desired place on the dance floor.

"Why did you make me dance with you guys, Shane?"

"Well, Sierra, there's couples everywhere and we asked you here, without knowing there'd be hundreds of couples, and I didn't want you to feel left out."

Sierra smiled as big as I did.

She whispered something in my ear that I have never yet told Shane, "Hold on to him, Mitchie. His popstar profile only hides the fact that he's a great catch."

**7. He's interested in whatever you're interested in.**

We went clothes shoping at the mall and remembering Shane's face, I still know he wasn't thrilled. I had been at the mall with him all day.

"You aren't thrilled, are you?"

"No, I'd rather be working on my car or playing guitar."

"But you're still here with me with no complaining? Why?"

"Because I love you, Mitchie. I love everything about you and I'll try loving everything you love. Even if it means…that."

He pointed, disgusted, at a bra hanging on the shelf beside him. It wasn't supposed to be here, but it was.

I couldn't help but laugh at my Shane, interested in my interests.

**8. He brings up the 'F' word.**

Fidelity. I was worried that Shane didn't take ust seriously and that he might be dating me thinking there's 'no strings attached.'

That was all cleared up the day he said, "Mitchie, I want to be clear what we're doing here - I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend and to me that means being faithful to each other. Do you feel the same way?"

I couldn't nod fast enough. We were in a serious relationship now. We kissed passionately and each pledged fidelity, our mutual trust and intimacy immediately grew. It's official: He considers us a couple.

**9. He gives you a key to his place.**

"Why are you giving me a key, Shane?" I asked, a little afraid of what he might bec suggesting. After all, I was 17 and still in school and that was the last thing on my mind…well, maybe not the last.

"Well," he stated, "It's to my apartment."

"I haven't been in there yet."

"I trust you. What's mine is yours. I want you to know that I plan on being with you for a long time and I want you to know I trust you with all my heart."

I thought back. I had been talking to my mom about this for a while.She told me that** '** Men are often very protective about their domestic domain. They may hold off taking a new girlfriend to their flat in case she thinks the decor is daggy or starts thinking that maybe he's hinting he'd like her to move in when that's the last thing on his mind.'

Our relationship just rose a whole new level.

The rest of the e-mail composed of a long list of things that a perfect boyfriend would do in certain situations. Mitchie spent a few hours reading it and remembering. She remembered one memory after another, chained together in her brain. She smiled they were Chained Memories.

**To be continued….**


	2. Overflow

**Hey guys! If you have any more of these ideas send them to me, I'm running out of ideas and may not have enough for Naitlyn.**

Mitchie read the short list of things a perfect guy would do. (AN: that will be a bonus chapter).

It all reminded her of the best memory she had with Shane.

It was a Friday night and I went for a walk. It was really early in the morning and the cool air felt nice. Thoughts clouded my mind and I started to jog. That jog broke into a run. I was paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into—

"Shane! What are you doing here?"

"Just bumpin' into my girlfriend!" he said, bumping his hip into mine.

I laughed and then continued on mine. My good cheer had disappeared once I remembered why I was out walking in the first place.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Wait!"

I ignored him and continued my jog. He caught up to me though.

I jogged along the path, still ignoring him. I glanced his way out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me with full attention.

"Mitchie!"

"Fuck off, Shane!"

His eyes grew wide. I didn't really mean it then and I sure don't now.

"Mitchie," he said, grabbing my arm, making me stop jogging and stand facing him, "I love you."

He leaned in kissed me. I pulled away. I _so_ wasn't in the mood. I pushed him away with all my might and to my surprise he didn't move. He pulled me into a sincere hug. He was starting to piss me off with how sweet he was being. I pulled away. He pulled me back.

We stood there for the longest time. I didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I burst into tears. I was crying for the longest time. I bawled my eyes out while Shane stood there holding me.

I must've looked terrible. I was in an old tanktop, sweatpants with tears running down my cheeks and hair thrown into a messy ponytail.

Despite all that, Shane still asked, "What's bugging my beautiful girlfriend?"

I didn't answer for a while. How could I tell him?

"Hey," he said, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him, "Everything's gonna be okay!"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah. Sure!"

"I'm…upset…because…my m-mom has…cancer."

"Oh…Mitchie! I'm soooooo sorry!" He said, hugging me closer.

"It's o-kay. Just don't tell people, okay?"

"Not a soul." He confirmed.

I hugged him close, "Shane? I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Mitchie. I'll protect you from everything."

"I'm scared for my mom."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to protect her too!"

I smiled so big when he said that. He was so sweet.

I wasn't crying anymore. I was laughing.

When I stopped, I looked up into his eyes. He looked down into mine and we stayed that way for quite some time before my gaze slipped down to his mouth. He caught on and gave me an amazing, passionate kiss.

Mitchie cried both sadly and happily at that memory. It was a cute moment between them but it brought memories of her mother's cancer. It was a horrible case of breast cancer and she had survived. But the memories were of the pain and suffering she went through during it.

Mitchie had her cry and read on, more memories linking onto the chain.

"Hey, grumpy pop star!" I said teasing him.

"Hey annoyingly cheerful pop star's girlfriend." He said quickly and mock-grumpily.

He looked at one another for a second before laughing our heads off.

I stole his hat, putting it on my own head, before closing the door of my house.

He knocked on the door again. I slowly opened it.

"Yes?"

"You can keep my hat for the night."

With that he walked away, leaving me utterly confused and giddy as I closed the door, knowing I'd be keeping an article, even though it's a hat, of Shane Gray's clothing for the night.

Mitchie smiled. That was just a giggly moment. She read on. This brought back one final memory.

We had been married for a few months. It was early in the morning. I woke up with the feeling that something wasn't quiet right.

I sat up in bed for a moment before I ran to the bathroom. A wave of nausea took over.

Shane must've heard me and came to my side.

I'll never forget that night. He stayed by my side until we were both sure I was done puking.

About a month later, after a short tour, I met him at the airport. I had already been crying and when I saw him I cried more. I ran to him, bawling.

"Who's ass am I kicking, baby?" he asked.

I laughed through my tears.

"No one's silly. I miss you and…"

Mitchie was brought back to current time with the gentle sound of the front door closing. Shane was home.

"Hey, baby." He greeted.

"Hey, my pop star." Mitchie greeted back.

"Did you have no lunch yet?"

"No, must have forgotten."

Mitchie was still sitting on the chair. She quickly turned around to close the email window when Shane's arms draped over her shoulders. She looked up at him, smiling.

Shane smiled.

"Let's get you guys fed." He said, addressing Mitchie while putting his hands on her enlarged belly.

"She's been kicking like crazy since you left." Mitchie sighed.

Shane bent down to Mitchie's lower abdomen and talked to it, "You stop kicking Mommy. You'll hurt her."

Mitchie laughed as Shane helped her up and accompanied her to the kitchen.

"So," Shane asked, getting stuff out of the fridge, "What was that thing you were reading before I forced you to feed my baby."

Mitchie smiled, "Just a chain letter."

"Thought you hated those."

"Well, this chain letter brought a chain of memories."

"Well then. Guess you'll have to find another one to read."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows.

"And why's that, Shane?"

"Because we have a whole new chain of memories ahead of us."

**Hope you like that. Remember, I don't know if you'll want a similar Naitlyn story or want this to be the only one. Let me know.**

**Thanks to all those who took the time to review over the last few days. And to one special reader who reviewed and put alerts and favourite on both me and this story. I can't thank you enough. You know who you are. And thanks again for the rest of you, who want to continue reading this story. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. The letters

**These are bits from the chain letters. I used them as a guideline.**

_He Tunes In To Your Every Word_

When you're in a mid conversation at the cafe he doesn't play with the fork nor is he distracted by the conversation at the next table. His eyes barely leave your face because he is hanging on every thing you say. He doesn't dominate the discussion by interrupting, finishing your sentences or taking the conversation in a new direction. He is genuinely listening! It is clear in the way he laughs sincerely when you tell him something funny and responds to what you are saying by giving you is opinions on the subject, making helpful suggestions and sharing his own similar stories.

_His Friends Know All About You_

And it's not just the usual body talk like how gorgeous you are or what bra size you wear. They know what car you drive, what you do for a living, that you love japanese food but can't drink red wine because you get a rash. It's not like thay've been asking for these details - it's just that he can't stop talking about you 24/7!

_He Brings Up the "F" Word_

Not that one - the other F word - fidelity. Just when you're worried that he might think you're dating with no strings attached he says "I want to be clear what we're doing here - I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend and to me that means being faithful to each other. Do you feel the same way?" With an enormous sense of relief and elation you say "yes" to being his girl and as you kiss passionately and each pledge fidelity, your mutual trust and intimacy immediately grows. It's official: He considers you a couple.

_He Takes an Interest in Your Interests_

When a guy falls for you in a big way he'll want to know everything about you and that includes a full understanding of your likes and dislikes. If your hobby is collecting retro furniture he'll have the good grace to feign interest when you spend all afternoon scouring second hand shops - although he'd rather be home working on his car. Don't worry - he's not becoming a "yes" man - he's simply trying to get closer to you in every part of your life - and sharing your interests is an obvious way to do it.

_He Gives You a Key to His Place_

Not only does this gesture shout "I trust you" it also shows that he's certain you're going to be in the picture for a long time to come. Men are often very protective about their domestic domain. They may hold off taking a new girlfriend to their flat in case she thinks the decor is daggy or starts thinking that maybe he's hinting he'd like her to move in when that's the last thing on his mind. In light of this, being given the key to his place is like passing an intimation ceremony - now that your relationship has graduated to the next level he is letting go of his bachelor ways and saying "what's mine is yours".

_He's Nice to Your Friends_

From the moment he met your friends he made an effort to remember all their names. Now that you've been dating a while, he's considered one of the gang. He talks to your pals about everything from boy troubles to cramps and makes an effort to say all the right things. He'll also hassle your shy single friends to get up and dance with the two of you so they can enjoy a spin on the floor without feeling like fair game. Don't presume that being such a SNAG is his second nature - any man who makes an effort to win over his girlfriend's posse wants to keep her happy and to be around her as much as he possibly can.

_He Asks for Your Opinion_

In just about every decision he makes - from which shirt to wear to a job interview to which kind of car he should buy, he solicits your opinion. This indicates that he respects what you have to say and that he believes you not only have good judgement but have skills, abilities and insights that can help him, improve his life.

When she bumps into you;

bump into her back and make her laugh

When she ignores you

Give her your attention

When she starts cursing at you tryin' to act all tough

Kiss her and tell her you love her

When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb ass because she thinks she's stronger than you

Grab her and don't let go

When she pulls away

Pull her back

When she's quiet

Ask her whats wrong

When you see her start crying

Just hold her and don't say a word

When you see her at her worst

Tell her she's beautiful

When she doesn't answer for a long time

reassure her that everything is okay

When she tells you a secret

keep it safe and untold

When she's scared

Protect her

When she looks at you in your eyes

don't look away until she does

When she stares at your mouth

Kiss her

When she teases you

Tease her back and make her laugh

When she grabs at your hands

Hold her's and play with her fingers

When she steals your favorite hat

Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night

When she's sick

stay with her

When she runs up to you crying

say "Who's ass am I kicking baby?"


End file.
